A Mother's Touch
by Reese Peanut Butter Cup
Summary: Gondor is threatened and Eowyn, Gimli and Legolas find themselves right on their foes' doorstep. And when Legolas' own mother, whom he thought had perished years ago is revealed to be their leader, his friends must fight for more than Gondor. For him.
1. Loss

****

A Mother's Touch

Summery: Gondor is threatened, and a journey west puts Eowyn, Gimli and Legolas right on their foes' doorstep. And when the leader of the cursed captors is revealed to them as Legolas' own mother, whom he thought had perished years ago, his friends must fight for not only Gondor, but also for him. 

Author's Note: this story is AU, only because I openly admit that I am not an expert on Middle Earth, and there are things I am sure will not be right, or completely add up. However, I will try not to get overly carried away despite some changes needed for this piece of Fan Fiction, and remain true to Tolkien's world . He's the genius, not me. That I also openly admit. 

Disclaimer: As you might have already guessed, I claim no ownership to any of Tolkien's characters, places, or anything you recognize. I own only the plot, which contains the characters and places, and anything you recognize. I'm making no profit, and my only pay for this, is the reviews, so please, by all means, send me one. Thanks. 

Chapter One: _Loss_

The stench of blood and death filled the small city of Osgiliath as the wounded and fallen were carried and laid out for the few and scattered healers, that went quickly to work to save the lives of the injured soldiers of the recent battle. The streets were littered with the fallen blades of Gondor's heroes and also mixed with the bodies of the slaughtered orcs and goblins that had broken in quickly and done enough damage before the men of Gondor finally felled them all, after less than an hours of combat. This like the attacks before it, had come quickly and seemed as if the foul creatures came upon them, only to be killed. They were suicidal in their quests, and that was what worried the city's king the most. 

Six years had passed since the fall of Sauron, and Aragorn had hoped that with the falling of the great dark lord, that his remaining minions of various races would die down, and retreat. It seemed as if his wish had come true, and for years the beasts had been successfully kept at bay and under control. With help from Gondor's allies, as well as the remaining first born, the evil of Sauron and Saruman had subsided, but now, the evil creatures were returning and from the way the attacks were occurring, it seemed as if they were following another's order, for these mindless slaves knew nothing unless it was commanded of them. He prayed that he still had the counsel of Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. Even that of Gandalf, but they were gone now. The last of the immortals had heeded to the calling of the sea, and now mankind was truly left to manage the lands of Middle Earth. 

His friendships with Gimli and Eomer kept the peoples of Rohan, Gondor and the Glittering Caves loyal allies, and was a great help in the restoration of the world, however this new enemy was greatly disturbing to Elessar. So much death had spoiled the lands of his people, and he found his heart becoming heavy. This was the seventh attack upon his country at the hands of the dark creatures focussed of bringing destruction, and even though he had sent many soldiers scouting the lands, searching for reasons or persons responsible for the attacks, none of either were found. Whatever was bent against his people and himself, was still a mystery to him, and he knew that he must find answers, and soon. 

The king sighed as he fell to one knee next to a young man's body, torn and lifeless. No more than twenty, he supposed, and shot down so needlessly by two black arrows to the chest. Whispering a quiet prayer for the deceased, as he gently closed the open eyes, Aragorn stood, and continued towards the city's main hall, where some of the unharmed had gathered extra supplies along with water and bread for their fellow comrades. He could see the tiredness in their eyes, as supplements were passed out, and more eyes were fatally shut. His men were weary from having been on constant alert, and even more so from loosing so many of their own. It was hard to bare, especially considering the fact that all had hoped that with the starting of a new age, that war and living in terror was a thing to be forgotten. 

Yet is was not. Still death haunted them, and Aragorn was at loss at what to tell his people. He was still roughly new at ruling a country, and deep inside he knew that there was nothing he could do to ease his peoples' panic and heartache. All he could do was reassure them that whoever was bringing this horror down upon them would pay and pay extremely for the tragedy they'd caused. But could that make up for loosing so many? He felt as though he'd failed his people. He hadn't done enough to protect them. 

"Do not let the grimness of this battle fill your heart with guilt my lord" said the comforting voice of the man who reached out and touched his forearm, causing him to turn and find himself joined by Faramir and his darling wife, Eowyn. They too were also settling into the ruling of Ithilien, which Aragorn had granted to them as well as Legolas, who had brought many of his own kindred while they remained, to the forest just north of Henneth Annun. The three had done Aragorn proud and were successful at keeping the friendships between elves and men alive until the last of the elves departed for Valinor. 

Aragorn sighed as the couple began to walk beside him, down the streets of Osgiliath, hoping to find some place where their skills could be put to good use. "I know not who or what is the reason for all of this" he began in response as the company came to a standstill in the middle of the courtyard. "Gondor hasn't known peace for so long, I had hoped to bring some to her, but it seems that I cannot do such."

"You have brought more hope than you know," Eowyn reassured sympathetically, as Aragorn tried hard to keep from allowing his own tears to spill as the cries of anguish could be heard leaving the lips of the hurt and dying all around them. "This evil has come at us unexpectedly, but your people believe in you. They do not hold you responsible for all that has happened."

"You have given this city, and this world, a new start my lord" Faramir added as another came towards them with all speed, weapon still in hand. "You have proven that when we stick together there is no threat that can not be beaten. The lives lost here are unfortunate, and will be grieved, but as long as we remember them, and seek retribution for their falls, their spirits will never fade, or be lost."

"Indeed, the lad is right Aragorn" spoke Gimli as he wiped the black blood off of the metal of his axe on a fell orc's clothing. "And retribution is what we will seek and have."

"That I can promise master dwarf" Aragorn replied as he patted the dwarf on the shoulder with a renewed nod of his raven head. He was grateful for the support he received from his friends, and the ones he loved. They had gotten him through times when he thought he wanted to roll over, die or give in. They were his strength, and he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost them. "Now let us see to the wounded, and gather back our strength. When the scouting parties return, we must be ready to reply to any re-enforcement pleas and threats."

........

Quickly sweeping back her blonde tresses into a frayed ponytail, Eowyn continued to tend to any solider who required her aid. She was running low on bandages, and though most of the injured were cleaned up and resting, they still required check ups, and that was something, she as well as some others were attending to now. Hours had passed since the combat had ended, and the sun had long since hidden itself beyond the horizon, leaving the healers to work only by candle light, and the roaring fire from the side of the hall in which the soldiers had been led into. 

As she brought up her left arm, using the back of her palm to wipe the beads of sweat from her brow, she was surprised to see that another had come to a kneel beside her, handing her two things, with worn and scratchy hands, that gently brushed up against her own, as she nodded and accepted his offering. "Thank you" she said kindly as she placed the roll of bandages next to her knees, and began to try and lift up the head of her patient slightly, so she could give him a drink from the cup of water she'd been given. 

"My lady," Gimli interrupted as he rose his bushy eye brow at her as he stilled her efforts and locked eyes with her. "The water is for you."

To this Eowyn gave a fond smile to the stout being that knelt beside her, as she then looked down to the man who was sleeping in a peaceful state. "Gimli, I am fine" she insisted, still smiling at him. "I have not a scratch on me, it is not me you should worry for. Speaking of worry, are you alright?" she questioned as she scanned his arm to find a small gash along his shoulder, which he quickly hid by shifting his body so that he faced her now. 

"I've seen the healers Lass" he assured with a huff, "now do as I say and drink that up. Your aid has done us well today, and your charge here seems to be fine. You should not over exert yourself, needlessly. We can't afford to lose one of our best assets can we?" he jested lightly as she sighed while shaking her fine head as both rose to their feet and approached the entrance of the hall. 

"I am fine Gimli, I assure you. You fret unnecessarily."

To this the dwarf gave a snort. "Ai, you're beginning to sound too much like that pesky elf. You must be tired. Valar please, let it not be permanent."

Eowyn smiled again, like she did a lot when in the company of the newest Lord of the Glittering Caves. She was now quite familiar with the bickering between the two friends, and like everyone else, found their friendly banter quite heart warming and entertaining. "Speaking of the elf" she began, slightly cutting off his continued mumbles about elvish pride and obstinate behaviours . "Where is Master Legolas? Has he returned from the scouting expedition? I would very much hope he and the others found something that might put an end to all of this."

"Unfortunately, yes he's returned" Gimli started as the lady continued to shake her head at him, "but I know not what he's found. He's speaking with Aragorn and Faramir in the courtyard now. I have yet to have a chance to question him."

"Then, let us find them so you shall do just that" Eowyn replied as she graciously held out her arm for him to take as the two friends exited the main hall of the white city, and made for the direction where their friends could be found. 

........

"Nothing? How could there be nothing? Again?" Aragorn shouted, though his anger was not directed at the flaxen elf standing before himself and Faramir. Legolas knew that the king held no fault upon him, and did not take offence, even though part of him wished he had brought back better news. Aragorn was under a lot of pressure and needed every bit of aid his friends could offer, however self pity or doubt was not in Legolas' nature, and so he replied tonelessly. 

"We followed the tracks made by the orcs on their journey here" he began, with his companions listening intently to the words he spoke. "They led us westward, but held no certain direction. It would seem they purposely divided themselves and scattered to make it difficult for us to determine a place of birth. They are being led, that is obvious. Orcs would not think ahead so far, especially if they purposely meant to perish in their attack. This was planned Aragorn, and well planned. Someone is playing with us, I can feel it."

"Yes, but who?" Faramir questioned suddenly, "and for what purpose?"

"To that I have not an answer" the elf replied as he locked eyes with Aragorn's silver ones as he continued. "The men and I tracked the prints we could decipher until the blackness of night hindered our eyesight" he finished, exaggerating 'our' as not to offend the race of men, which he had come to truly respect and hold in high regard. Something, his father had warned him against. Saying that they were a risk not worth taking. Mortals never made it into Thranduil's list of respectable and worthy allies, and Legolas had found some joy in seeing the look on his father's face the day he'd brought Gimli and Aragorn back to Mirkwood, announcing them as honoured guests and his closest friends several years ago. 

Aragorn nodded as he placed a hand on the elf's shoulder as he did the same to Faramir as well. "You two have yet to disappoint me, and I thank you for all you have done. There is still however, much to do, and so I urge you both to rest now, while you can. We head out at first light tomorrow morn. The tracks have to start somewhere, and I refuse to believe that we can be outsmarted by foul creatures such as orcs and goblins. Again, I say, rest. Both of you" he stated again, shooting a sly look in Legolas' direction, knowing that the immortal would most likely not listen to him. 

He was distracted however when both he and Faramir saw Legolas clenching his eyes closed and letting his head fall forward slightly for a second. Concern grew quickly and both found themselves asking the same question at the same time. "Are you alright?"

The words brought the elf out of whatever trance had fallen over him, and his golden head shot back up again, meeting their questioning eyes defiantly, and let the unreadable mask cover his handsome features once again. "Yes" he replied flatly, knowing that his companions knew he was lying. "Yes, I am fine. It is only that I sense..." His words trailed off, as full realization sank in, and he immediately reached backward grasping the shaft of his ivory bow, and readied two arrows to it. 

Danger was near. Too near, and before the two men could reach for their swords, Legolas let his projectiles fly, each sending off in separate directions, into the ally way to their right. Nothing but silence could be heard from the darkness in which he shot, and Faramir and Estel looked to the elf, who drew another arrow, obviously not satisfied with their safety. 

"What is it? What do you see?" Aragorn asked nervously as he gripped the hilt of Narsil tightly, as Eowyn and Gimli came up from behind them, keeping quiet, when they saw that their friends were armed and waiting. "Legolas?" the king continued as the elf lowered his bow, releasing his strain on the arrow notched to it, as he turned back to them, face still unreadable. 

"Something stirs" was all he said, when suddenly, he fell forward, dropping his bow, as his knees met the stones and gravel beneath their feet without a sound. As shocked expression overcame his usually calm appearance, he unsteadily reached behind his neck and as Gimli rushed to his side, Legolas pulled the small dart that had been shot and embedded in his flesh. It seemed like hours passed as he stared at it, knowing that some sort of poison had been shot into him. Through whatever strength he could find within himself he looked up at his companions who were staring at him, and attempting to aid him. 

"Orcs" was all he could manage to say before his sky blue eyes rolled back and darkness took him. He fell to the ground, totally unaware of the sudden swarm foul beasts that then charged from the darkened streets upon the rest of the company with only one thing on their minds. Blood.

....................................................................................

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

....................................................................................

Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Let me know. Please. Next chapter will be up soon, if I should. 


	2. Bedside Manners

****

A Mother's Touch

Summary: Gondor is threatened and a journey west puts Eowyn, Gimli and Legolas right on their foes' doorstep. And when the leader of their cursed captors is revealed as Legolas' own mother, whom he thought had perished years ago, his friends must fight for not only Gondor, but also for him. 

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, and all credit goes to Tolkien. Everything belongs to him. But you guys already know that. 

Thanks to:

Pibgorn: I'm glad you like the dialogue, it's the hardest for me as well.

Imdril: Thanks for the support. 

Silverhope2001: I guess you'll just have to wait and see now wont you. lol

Beling: Well, here it is, I hope you like it. 

Dis: I agree, orcs are filthy and mean. Especially when their mean to people we like right?

Saxaphonebaby: I'm continuing, I'm continuing. Hehe

Ash49: Thank you so very much. It means a lot to me.

Deana: Hope you like this chapter too. 

Serenola Greenleaf: Not to worry, I'm not going to hurt Legolas too badly. Just yet anyways, ***evil grin*** 

Legolasgurl88: lol, any story with Legolas in it is a good story. I very much am with you on that one. He's adorable. 

ElvenPrincess69: Why Legolas? Well, you'll find out soon enough… ***wink***

Dark Phoenix: Keep the reviews coming, I love reading them. Makes me smile. 

And to everyone else who's giving this story a read, I hope you guys are enjoying it.

****

Okee dokee, and now on with Chapter two………

Chapter Two: _Bedside Manners _

The small company of five all felt themselves grow increasingly agitated as the party of nine orcs and six goblins charged towards them, with intentions to finish off the job they had started by wounding the elf. The elf, who Aragorn immediately fell to a knee beside, checking for a pulse. It was there, and it was strong, in fact, the fair being was, from what the retired ranger could tell, merely asleep. He gave a promising nod to his companions, letting each of them know that Legolas was alright - even though none had actually been worried about him not being so. The elf was never one that any needed to protect or fear for, and so, the completely focused on their new threat. The orcs. 

"Where did you come from?" Faramir growled as he crossed blades with the first of the dark creatures, as the company of Gondor, formed a line along the street. Keeping the beasts from further entering the city was their main goal, and doing so without being killed themselves was also a high priority. 

Gimli felt himself subconsciously moving closer in the direction of where his immortal friend lay upon the gravel ground, until he stood over him in an stance of defence. Giving a growl in anticipation, the dwarf readied his axe almost praying to be approached daring them to do so, just so he could once again show the true extent of dwarvish ability in hand to hand combat. 

Aragorn noticed the stouter being's actions and allowed a small smile to form on his lips as he drove his sword through the abdomen of the goblin that had raised it's own curved shaped weapon on him. The driven force of Aragorn's thrust combined with that of the creature's stamina, met in a deadly collision that soon brought in the beast behind the already dead, and sent both foes to the ground with a thud, as Aragorn immediately turned to the next attacker. 

Eowyn was doing just as well, and she found herself smiling as she and her beloved stood side by side, taking down each and every opponent that chose to near them. Her golden hair was beginning to come loose from the ribbon she had used to tie it with, and blew graciously around her slim form as she fought with deadly accuracy and surprising strength. None of her companions were shocked to see how skilled she was, for they all had learned long ago about her battle with the witch king in the battle for Gondor's lands. She had slain the one, no one thought would fall, and if the orcs had known that of her, they would have known to avoid her, entirely. 

Luckily for the friends, their foes were not all too intelligent, and within minutes all the foul beasts had been taken down, and their bodies lay sprawled out in front of them. The loud clashing of metal upon metal had drawn out a crowd from the buildings around them, as well as the main hall. Each resident of the white city was both nervous and curious as to what had occurred, and their questions were answered quickly when they saw the sight of their mighty king and his loyal friends, standing in the midst of scattered and fallen enemies. Cheers of congratulations could be heard as Aragorn and Faramir went right away to check on the elf's well fair. 

Legolas' eyes were closed, which at first worried the human prince of Ithilien, but his concerns were waved down, as Aragorn smiled at him. "He's not dead my friend" Elessar assured as he scooped up the light being, and made his way to the main hall, with his friends following his trail closely. The king gave a glance downwards at his burden, and nodded his head as Legolas let out a soft groan of sleepiness, as his flaxen head feel to the side and rested against the crook of the shoulder of the man who carried him. 

"Elves do not normally sleep with their eyes closes I thought though" replied the youngest son of the departed Denethor II. 

"No, they do not" Aragorn answered as they made up the steps and entered the hall, as Eowyn waved to another of the healers to ready one of the empty beds for the elf the king gently held. "However, when injured unconscious, or…" he paused, "if they have died, elves are known to shut their seeing all eyes."

The four companions all fell uncomfortably silent after the king had spoken, but Gimli quickly and thankfully broke it, as Legolas was laid down upon the fresh white sheets of one of the healing beds that had been set up. "Well, let us be thankful that he is merely unconscious then" he began, as a mischievous smile formed beneath his bushy red braids. Aragorn knew what that look meant and shook his head at him. 

"No Gimli, I won't have you pestering Legolas when he awakes. It's hard enough for me to get him to rest as it is. If you begin to tease, which I know you plan to, it shall make my task even harder to complete."

The dwarf laughed as Eowyn and Faramir grinned at one another, knowing that Aragorn's plea was void, and that Gimli would most certainly be eager to rub the fact that Legolas had to be carried into the hall, from a mere reason of being asleep with a large grin, that would undoubtedly irritate the elf to no end. They laughed again, as the dwarf placed his hands to his heart in mocking offence. "You think so little of me lad? To think that I would purposely try and belittle my dear friend Legolas here. That I would throw it in that pretty face of his, that in the middle of a battle that could have ended the lives of our entire company, he fell asleep. It's preposterous" he continued as Aragorn sighed crossing his arms, trying to keep his amusement hidden. 

"Well" the king interrupted as he turned and placed a caring hand upon the elf's brow, and making sure he was comfortable as he pulled the soft blanket chest high on top of his friend. "That relieves my heart. I fear I would not have not the man power to keep you protected from the prince when he awakens and regains his full strength."

Gimli smiled again, obviously not done, and anticipating the enjoyment he was going to have with this leverage he had over Thranduil's only child. "Yes lad, strong he will be. Strong indeed" he halted as he met the laughing eyes of Faramir, "after he's woken from his beauty sleep."

Aragorn felt his own chuckles escape as he parted from the bantering dwarf and was approached by another of the healers who informed him that he was needed in the southern part of the hall, where a fight had broken out amongst some drunken guardsmen who had decided a little celebration over today's victory was in order. He gave a quick nod to Faramir and the Lady Eowyn before disappearing down the hallway, not even bothering to inform the dwarf, who was still enjoying his own joke whole heartedly. 

"You must have a death wish master dwarf" Eowyn spoke with an grin as the three continued to stand at the elf's bedside. "To speak such things, when Master Legolas lays right next to where you stand."

"Ai lass, I would have to wouldn't I? But not to worry, the elf's as dangerous as a kitten when he's sleepy" he finished as he playfully patted the chest of his friend in light jest. To any other, it would seem that the dwarf was still detesting of the elven prince, but to those who knew him, and their abnormal friendship, could tell instantly, that Gimli cared for Legolas like a brother. They knew he would willingly offer himself in exchange for his friend any day of his life. 

"Kittens may seem to the mortal eye as harmless, Gimli, son of Gloin" Faramir spoke as he patted the small being on the shoulder, and leaned downwards so he was face level with the dwarf. "But hidden beneath their undisruptive exterior, they still have claws."

At this Gimli gave a hesitant laugh as he quickly removed his own hand from the mocking position it had been in, upon the slow rising chest of the elf, and wrapped them both around his back, rubbing his fingers together in a jittery fashion. Laughter echoed once again from the spouses, as the dwarf melodramatically took steps backwards, and began to whistle, suddenly finding the ceiling amazingly interesting. 

………………………

"You _will_ drink it Legolas" Aragorn repeated as he forcefully shoved the goblet of herbal tea into the elf's hands, who continued to stare back at him defiantly from his seated position on the healing bed. Their eyes stayed locked, both refusing to allow the other to win this battle of wills. The king knew very well how stubborn the fair creature could be when he set his mind to it. The elf refused to ever accept aid, and never would he admit any type of weakness. It was something, he'd unfortunately inherited from his father, and Aragorn found himself cursing the past elven king for raising such a pig-headed son. 

"I am fine. I do not need it" came the cool response, as the prince again refused to accept the goblet from his friend's hands, with a smug half grin upon his lips, knowing full well, how much he was irritating the King of Gondor. 

Lowering his grey eyes to the ground beneath his feet, Aragorn found himself moving his lower jaw side to side in continuously swift movements. It was an unconscious habit that occurred whenever he found himself growing overly annoyed and impatient. So far the elf was winning this contest, but he had yet to give in. "Thanduilion," he started as he gently but securely placed his hand on the elf's shoulder, preventing him from rising to his feet. "You have not eaten or drunk anything for far longer than is healthy, even for one of your kind. I must insist, not as your friend, but as a king that you take care of yourself, or else I shall have to do it for you."

Hearing the man talk to him as if he were his own son, made Legolas become both humoured as well as agitated, but no sigh of either was shown in his outward appearance. In fact, his facial expression did not change in the slightest. He found himself forced to secrete a grin, as the seriousness on his friend's face remained. "And nor do I reply as a friend" he began as he once again attempted to raise to his feet, sweeping away the king's hand that tried to halt him. "I respond to you as a prince of the first born, when I once more inform you that I do not need nor want whatever you've conjured up within that cup you now hold."

"Legolas" Aragorn tried again with frustration mounting in his tone, but the immortal quickly cut him off, as he brushed off his outer tunic, and swept his golden hair from his porcelain face.

"Honestly Aragorn, you are far too stubborn for your own good" he jested lightly, which made the king smile. It had been some time since the two friends had found time to enjoy each other's company with friendly chatter. Too much was occurring and the mystery of the attacks was still daunting both their minds. Worry for each other's well being also clouded their thoughts, though neither openly and obviously showed it very often.

Truth be told, Aragorn had right away returned to the elf's bedside the moment the dwarf, and the lord and lady of Ithilien departed the room of the wounded. The king had not wanted to needlessly concern Gimli about Legolas' welfare if it wasn't warranted. The dwarf and the elf's friendship was one that wasn't very well understood if you did not know both of them and their behaviours. They argued and knocked heads more than occasionally, but Aragorn knew that if anything were ever to befall one of the unlikely friends, that the other would be deeply grief stricken, and Aragorn was sure, that how to handle it, neither of them would know. 

The king had been positive when he originally check the elf's vitals, that Legolas' was going to be alright, and that he'd merely been knocked out by whatever had been administered to him, however, the possibility that his friend could be in pain or danger wasn't something the king took lightly. He had swiftly returned, and checked the small wound, which was too tiny to even bandage, on the back of the archer's neck, and to his dismay, he'd not found enough substance to clarify whether or not the toxin was poisonous. The elf had been sleeping for four hours into the late of night, and so far, things were looking good, but that did not ease the worry within his heart. 

"It is odd that the beasts only wished to drug me" said the melodic voice of the elven prince, as if he had read Aragorn's thoughts. The two locked eyes once more, both still unnerved by the whole ordeal, and confused by the actions of their foes. The king nodded, and was about to respond, however he was once again interrupted as the until now missing companions spotted the two friends exchanging words, and returned to Legolas' bedside. 

"Ah, look who has finally woken from his slumber" Gimli announced with mirth showing in both his face and tone. Legolas gave a soft, almost inaudible groan, as his jaw visibly clenched, and he shot the dwarf a very unwelcoming warning stare that Gimli gleefully ignored. It wasn't often that he ever had anything to rub in to the elf, and he was not one to waste such an uncommon opportunity. "I had thought elves did not need the sleep that we mere mortals require. Your actions tonight proved otherwise. But then, I suppose you have an explanation for falling asleep on the job, do you not?" he ribbed, as the three humans standing around the two creatures hid their amusement, while watching how quickly the elf gracefully and proudly rebutted. 

"Indeed" he began as he retrieved his bow from the table near the bed he'd been laying on, and started admiring it's craftsmanship with his slender hands, studying it impassively, and almost mockingly. "I decided to allow you to handle it master dwarf. You, who always claim to be able to handle every battle we ignite in single handily. I would have expected a thank you for my actions" he continued, now making eye contact with the dwarf who was now shaking his head in disdain. "Or is it that your axe could not fully handle the difficulties of an encounter with such offensive creatures without the assurance of my bow covering your back?"

"You master elf, have more arrogance than an elf should. It seems all of that tree talk you do within the woods of Ithilien has finally cracked that prepossessing and large head of yours" Gimli countered quickly. "The battle was handled by the four of us promptly, without help from you I again mention. And as far as difficulty, the only complexity we encountered, was having to carry you're boyish body to this very bed afterwards, _Kitten_."

If looks could kill, the one Gimli earned himself from the son of Thranduil after that particular comment, and newest nickname would have ceased the beating of the dwarf's heart then and there. Legolas was not fully appreciative of the insult, but he knew the dwarf well enough to know that it was not at all complimentary. He would have spoke again, if not for Eowyn, who took this time to address the king, as Faramir chuckled lightly, patting the elf sympathetically on the back. 

"Have you learned of the reason for Master Legolas' fall earlier?" she questioned, keeping careful, as not to give the stouter creature another shot at an easy jab at the Prince. 

Aragorn sighed, and shook his head, "I don't think it was anything deadly, or it would have done something by now" he began, quickly easing the tension and worry that any of them might have felt surfacing. "However, I cannot be certain, without the dart itself, for I have none of the toxin to clarify my assumptions."

Legolas' eyes leapt up from the dwarf's face and immediately focused on that of the king's . "I dropped it" he stated flatly, as he unintentionally brought his left hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, underneath his blonde tresses. Feeling the eyes of his companions studying him, he reflexively ceased his actions, and again put up the protective mask of unreadable and unemotional expression as he continued. "Before I fell. I. I must have dropped it on the street."

"Wait just a minute there" Aragorn interrupted, as his name was loudly called by the captain of Osgiliath's guard. Obviously the man needed the presence of the king, and Aragorn gave him a curt nod, signalling that he would be right there as he held the elf firmly in place before him as he continued to speak. "I do not want you leaving the confines of this building until I'm assured that your are again healthy. We know not what you were injected with, nor the purpose of it, and until we do…"

"Aragorn" Legolas started, provocation ringing in each syllable.

"Hush. Not another word will I hear from you on the matter. Besides" he continued as he once again picked up the goblet of tea, "you will still ingest this by the night's end or I'll force it down your throat with Gimli sitting on your legs to hold you down." He could see the infuriation in his friend's blue eyes, and ignored it as he turned to Eowyn, handing her the goblet. "My lady, please, he'll not give you as much a fuss as he would I or the other healers. Please, see that he drinks this, and doesn't leave your sight."

"I shall try my lord" she answered with a small grin, as she noted the hole being glared into Aragorn's forehead by the elven archer. 

"You said the you dropped the dart on the street?" Faramir asked as he met eyes with Legolas, who nodded, in answer. "Ai, then I shall fetch it, and return with it for you, Lord Aragorn" he continued, as Elessar nodded, and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Thank you Faramir. Perhaps then, if the toxin is not so poisonous, I can recreate it, to induce slumber the next time our elven friend here gives us grief" he teased, as he grinned widely, and left the company to join the huddle of advisors and Osgiliath's captain, known to others as Arkahn. The jest didn't sit too well with the elf, who was about fed up with being treated as a child, when in reality, he was centuries older than any soul within the whole of Gondor, next to of course the queen herself, who was merely a few hundred years his elder. 

"I shall return quickly" Faramir stated with a smile as he placed a loving kiss upon his fair wife's pale check which she returned with a loving caress of his forearm. He could hear the dwarf taking another shot at the elf's unbending ego, as he suppressed another grin and made for the door of the main hall, and trotted with purpose down the steps, towards the spot of their battle with the group of left over creatures whom had surprised all of them by their presence after all were thought to have been slain. 

"There is great evil at work behind all of this" he whispered quietly to himself as he left the hall. And he was right. There was great evil at work, and behind all of what was occurring was a malicious plot none had even perceived or could have possibly imagined. One that would begin tonight, for tonight, was the last time Faramir, son of Denethor, was seen in Gondor ever again. 

tbc………


End file.
